Magdalena the Mage
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric, Sofia, and Calista are in for quite a surprise when Magdalena the Mage, the subject of the girls' story book, suddenly shows up at the Enchancian castle seeking out Sofia. What could possibly be going on that she'd need the princess's help? (References to "Incapacitated")


Magdalena the Mage

Summary: Cedric, Sofia, and Calista are in for quite a surprise when Magdalena the Mage, the subject of the girls' story book, suddenly shows up at the Enchancian castle seeking out Sofia. What could possibly be going on that she'd need the princess's help? (References to "Incapacitated")

Disclaimer: I only own Magdalena!

A/N: I had a few people interested in the character of Magdalena from "Incapacitated." I thought it was awesome/funny, since she was only mentioned in a story within a story. But I know how some of you work by now! Lol. You all seem to pick up on some of the finer details I throw out, so nice job. 😉 Truth be told, I did want to create a story with her in some respect, so here she is, although her _story_ may not be quite what you expect. There's more to this woman than meets the eye, but in the world of STF, when is there not? Lol. Enjoy!

*Story*

"Baileywick," Roland began as he turned toward his steward, "we need to get this finished up before the storm hits."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the older man agreed as he motioned for a few of the other workers. "We'll finish in time. Don't worry."

Currently, the staff, with Roland overseeing proceedings, was rather busy moving what was supposed to be an outdoor party back inside. Given the short notice and the fast-approaching bad weather, to say things were chaotic would be an understatement.

"I'm sure Calista won't mind celebrating her birthday inside anyway," Baileywick assured the king as he walked over to him to stand on the top of the steps. "She's not exactly hard to please."

"True," Roland agreed with a small grin. "Just give her anything red and her 'Uncle Ceddy,' and she's a happy camper."

"Speaking of which, it appears you and Cedric seem to be making amends here recently." The steward smiled knowingly as the fair-haired ruler cleared his throat and regally tucked his arms behind his back. "I see. Well, I commend you both for taking those steps. It would probably be for the best if you two settle your differences and create a more peaceful environment, especially since Princess Sofia has taken it upon herself to oversee progress."

"She has a checklist and everything," Roland practically whined with a sigh. "If we're civil to each other, we get a smiley face. If one of us says something testy or negative, she puts a frowny face beside it. So far, Cedric has two frowny faces, and I have _ten_!" He frowned and folded his arms as Baileywick snickered. "It's almost to the point of being ridiculous, Baileywick."

"She just wants her father and her mentor to get along." He shrugged. "I can't fault her for that."

"Right. And when are _you_ and Cedric going to address _your_ issues?"

The silver-haired man peered at the younger king through his spectacles. "We have a mutual understanding, King Roland. We're more like sardonic/reluctant companions or longtime acquaintances."

"Friends?"

The steward rolled his eyes. "Not exactly. Maybe one day."

"Hmm." Roland noticed that the last of the party materials and workers had disappeared into the castle, and by now the wind was picking up and rushing through the trees. "Well, we'd better get back inside before this storm hits."

Before either could move, a carriage rolled up and paused at the bottom of the steps, the door opening. Both men were startled to see someone step out, a long purple cloak brushing the ground and a hood over the person's head, shielding any identity.

Roland frowned curiously as the person walked calmly up the stairs before stopping before him. "May I…help you?" he asked uncertainly.

"I certainly hope so," a woman's warm voice responded as her hands reached up to push the cloak down, revealing a long tumble of black and purple hair that swept along her back. The woman before them was of a darker complexion, and her eyes were a startling shade of green and seemed to have some sort of mystic aspect to them. Around her neck lay a purple pendant, matching nicely with the slim purple gown that peaked through the cloak, the velvet fabric bespattered in what appeared to be some sort of galaxy print. "King Roland, my name is Magdalena."

Baileywick gasped in surprise. "As in…Magdalena the Mage?"

The woman smirked. "You've heard of me." It wasn't a question. It was assumed that most people in Enchancia would have heard of her in some capacity by now.

"Who hasn't? You're rather famous around the kingdom…"

The king glanced toward his steward. "Baileywick, can you help the others set up Calista's party? I'll help this lady and will join you shortly to finish up."

"Sure, Your Majesty." He smiled toward the famed woman. "It was nice meeting you in person, Ms. Magdalena."

She laughed softly. "It's much appreciated, sir." She watched him leave before ripping the hooded cloak off, making it vanish with a snap of her fingers. Her stunning eyes quickly shifted to the king, her gaze becoming imploring. "Your Majesty, I need your help."

"The most powerful sorceress our kingdom has ever seen needs _my_ help?" He was baffled, obviously. This was one issue he hadn't planned on today, yet she seemed so desperate that he couldn't deny her. "What…can I do, Ms. Magdalena?"

"It is my understanding that one of your daughters is the keeper of the Amulet of Avalor, correct?" She smiled disarmingly as she noticed the fair-haired man stiffen in defense. "Relax, King Roland. I don't want the amulet. I just need to talk to your daughter."

"What business could you possibly have with Sofia?"

"She's the only one who can help me…" She sighed, leaving the king baffled.

"Is it a dangerous situation?" He frowned as she looked toward him curiously. "Because she seems to attract a bit of danger every now and then, so I want to make sure she is safe."

"I assure you that she is. I need only speak with her."

Roland sighed heavily, weighing the situation. He finally nodded as the first crack of thunder sounded in the sky. "Very well. Follow me." He led her into the castle and had some guards shut the doors just as the rain began pouring down relentlessly. "I have a feeling I know where to find her." He looked toward Baileywick, who was now in the middle of helping his team of workers prepare for Calista's birthday party. "Baileywick, have you seen Sofia?"

"She's with Cedric and Calista, Your Majesty," the steward answered distractedly. "Um, tower, I believe. Oh, Violet, let me help you with that!" He hurried over to take a heavy bowl from the maid.

The king couldn't help chuckling. "I knew it." He glanced toward Magdalena. "I'll take you to the tower, and from there simply follow the stairs up and knock on the door. Cedric will probably answer, but Sofia should be in there with him."

"Thank you, King Roland," she responded sincerely, her voice calm. "You've no idea how much this means to me."

A few minutes passed as Roland guided the sorceress to the tower, and from that point she did as she was instructed. Once she approached and knocked on the door, she waited patiently for someone to respond.

"I've got it!" called a hurried voice from inside. Cedric's face appeared as he pulled the door open, his eyes widening. "U-Um, hello… May I help you?"

She smiled gently. "King Roland instructed me to come here. You must be Cedric?"

"I—uh, y-yes. Cedric the Sensational—are you…?" He shook his head. "You couldn't be…"

"Who is it, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked as she walked up beside her friend. Her eyes widened as she looked toward the revered sorceress, the physical description of the woman before her matching a very significant person from a very prominent book she'd just read. "Are you…Magdalena the Mage?"

The dark-haired woman chuckled softly as the two friends guided her into the room. "My reputation really does precede me."

"We read a book about you a little while ago!" Calista gasped from her seat at Cedric's table. "Oh, my days! Your hair is _beautiful_!"

Magdalena laughed. "Thank you, little one. And who might you be?"

"I'm Calista, Cedric's niece. I'm learning to be a wonderful sorceress, just like you!"

"That's very sweet of you to say, Calista." She turned toward the princess. "And you are Princess Sofia, correct?"

Sofia nodded. "Yes… How do you know about me?"

The sorceress smiled appreciatively to Cedric, who conjured seats for everyone as they sat around the table to discuss. "I know about you because of your amulet."

"What did it do now?" the young girl asked almost aggravatedly, glancing down at the pink jewel. "I swear it's more trouble than it's worth, sometimes."

"I wouldn't say that." She tapped her chin. "Granted, I'm well aware how temperamental it can be. I know of its Maruvian background and its path to get to you."

"Maru…" Sofia frowned. "Didn't the Maruvians sort of…disappear a long time ago, before Avalor ever came to be?"

Magdalena nodded. "Indeed, they did. And are you forgetting how old I am?"

"Centuries old," Cedric murmured without thinking before blushing and waving his hands as the older woman glared at him. "N-Not that you _look_ it, mind you! You don't look a day over…eh…twenty? Heh…" He grinned sheepishly as the glare didn't cease. "I'm just going to stop talking now…"

Sofia patted his arm as she smiled toward the sorceress. "You'll have to forgive Mr. Cedric, Ms. Magdalena. It's been a tough week."

"Hmm. It's fine." She smiled sincerely as Cedric pouted. "You're forgiven, so cheer up, young sorcerer."

He grinned. "Thank you very much… Now, you were saying about Sofia's amulet?"

"Right." She withdrew a long ebony wand from her deep sleeve and created a holographic image of Sofia's amulet, though her portrayal was ruby red—like when Elena used to wear it. "Believe it or not, I was around when the concept of your amulet was first discussed, Princess. I worked with some of the greatest Maruvian conjurors to create that gem. I also donated some of my own magic, which is still a part of it to this day and has kept me connected to the Ever Realm…"

Cedric raised his eyebrows upon hearing that information. "Hmm…"

Sofia frowned at her words, not sure what to make of her trailing off and gazing absently at the table. "What exactly are you saying, Ms. Magdalena?"

"Could we excuse the young lady for a little bit?" Magdalena gestured toward Calista. "I think it best that we continue this discussion…privately."

Calista pouted. "But I wanted to hear the story!"

The trio (minus Magdalena, who quickly ducked behind the table for unknown reasons) turned as Cordelia walked inside with a beaming smile on her face. "Calista, darling, there you are! King Roland and Baileywick have got your party and gifts all prepared downstairs. We're getting ready to begin, so come along." She held out her hand and grasped her daughter's before turning to her brother and the princess. "You'll be along soon, yes?"

"Yes, Ms. Cordelia," Sofia responded with a nod. "We're just having a discussion."

"I see. Don't be long!" She grinned and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Ms. Magdalena?" Cedric asked as he leaned over the table, peering at the older woman who moved to sit back in her seat. "What in Merlin's name were you doing?"

"I wasn't sure who that might have been, and I didn't want anyone to interfere."

"Interfere?" Sofia asked, her sense of uncertainty heightening. She grasped her amulet protectively. "Ms. Magdalena, what do you want exactly?"

The darker woman gave the girl a serious look before answering, "I need you to help release my soul, Princess Sofia."

Cedric frowned as Sofia gasped. "That's quite a serious favor to ask of someone so young, don't you think?"

"I realize that, but I'm afraid I'm out of options." She frowned as she looked down at her folded hands. "You two don't know what it's like to be stuck in the same body with the same features for centuries, forced to watch your loved ones live and perish all while leaving you behind. All my relatives have come and gone. Because of my link to the amulet, I'm bound to this world. But if the link is severed…"

"B-But how would you do that?" Sofia asked cautiously. "You wouldn't have to destroy my amulet, would you?"

Magdalena shook her head. "No, of course not. There's an ancient spell I'd have to recite, and I _would_ have to hold the amulet while doing so." She gave the princess a sincere smile. "I'd hand it right back…so to speak."

"She doesn't actually have to be in here for that, does she?" Cedric inquired, concerned for the benefit of his friend.

"You can both step out if it makes you feel any better," Magdalena responded with a steady voice. "I don't want either of you to be uncomfortable."

Sofia hesitated a moment before unfastening her amulet and handing it to the powerful sorceress. "Ms. Magdalena… I know we don't exactly know each other, and we really only just met you, but… If this is what you feel you need to do…"

"My time in the Ever Realm should have ended many years ago, little one," the woman said kindly. "And I can feel my energy dwindling as it is, and my magic isn't as effective as it once was. These are signs I must heed." She clasped the amulet to her heart. "It's my time to depart."

Cedric stood up and took Sofia's hand, pulling her down from her chair. "It truly was an honor meeting you, Ms. Magdalena." He smiled sadly. "I just hate that it's under these terms."

She laughed softly. "I appreciate it, Cedric. Princess Sofia."

Cedric tugged his apprentice into the stairwell and shut the door behind them, sighing as Sofia hugged him in uncertainty. He sat down on the cold floor and pulled her closer, gently caressing her hair in a comforting manner.

Inside, the purple-clad woman laughed darkly and clasped the amulet closer. "That was easier than I thought it would be…" The image of Magdalena melted away, revealing a woman with gray skin, gray hair tied into a glamourous bun, frightening pink eyes with a mysterious shine to them, and ruby red lips that clashed with her entire being. Her equally gray gown had sequins that glimmered against the light in the room. The mysterious woman smirked before pressing one finger to her lips, making a shushing sound toward the amulet, causing it to dimly glitter a strange pale pink before returning to normal.

She pointed her hand toward Cedric's table, magically creating an etching in the wood before dropping the amulet in the center. Then, she vanished.

A few minutes later, after they assumed things were still again, Cedric and Sofia reentered the room, shocked to find the amulet lying on the table, which was now practically destroyed.

"M-Mr. Cedric?" Sofia pointed toward the words. "L-Look."

 _Magdalena I am not, and never shall I be.  
You fools do trust an awful lot; that's humorous to me.  
Silence is your only friend; so quiet I suggest you stay.  
Divulge this message and you shall end; I'm only a whisper away._

 _~É_

"What does that even mean?" the princess asked in confusion. "She wasn't Ms. Magdalena?"

"No," Cedric responded, shaking his head. "I knew her story sounded a little off. According to the legend, Magdalena never was involved with crafting your amulet… Instead, she left it up to the Maruvians. Magdalena is still alive…somewhere. I'm not sure _who_ that was." He picked up her amulet and gently fastened it around the princess's neck. "Don't you _ever_ take that off again," he told her seriously. "I don't care who insists."

Sofia nodded and picked up the jewel to observe it, not seeing or feeling any difference. "I'm kind of worried what she may have done to it."

"If it starts acting strangely, let me know, and you and I will figure it out together." He placed a hand on her back and led her toward the door. "We need to hurry and get down to Calista's party before she comes looking for us."

"What about the table?"

Cedric considered the situation before withdrawing his family wand and pointing it at the table, causing it to disappear. "Invisible for now. We'll figure this out later." That decided, he led the girl downstairs so that they could at least enjoy the party.

In the emptiness of Cedric's workshop, only one sound could be heard as a soft breeze doused any flames lit around the room.

"Shh…"

The end (and to be continued in "Deafening Silence")


End file.
